M'aimes Tu
by Ms.Anjos
Summary: Tudo começou com 3 palavras, 'eu estou grávida', para que eu estivesse aqui sentada embaixo desta árvore pensando no que fazer da minha vida daqui por diante.


**Sinopse: T**udo começou com 3 palavras, 'eu estou grávida', para que eu estivesse aqui sentada embaixo desta árvore pensando no que fazer da minha vida daqui por diante. Sem casa e com pouco dinheiro, acho que terei que voltar para a casa de minha prima e arrumar um emprego, assim que 'meu' filho nascer. Ele jamais saberá da existência de seu pai. Cafajeste! Como pude me envolver com alguém tão frio? Ainda me lembro de seu rosto e de suas palavras e elas irão me ferir para sempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>F<strong>__lashback – __**O**__n_

-Como você pôde fazer isto comigo? – ele me olhava com raiva.

-Você realmente acha que eu armei tudo isto. Que eu planejei ficar grávida com 22 anos? Acho que o _brandy_ lhe subiu a cabeça. – Eu disse, ironicamente.

-Não venha me julgar agora, quem está sendo julgado é você. – ele colocou o dedo no meu rosto.

-Não ouse colocar esse dedo na minha cara escutou? – eu bati em sua mão. –Você é um *****_bâtard_ e eu me odeio por ter me relacionado com você. – eu entrei no quarto que dividíamos há 1 ano. Peguei tudo que era meu e fui à direção da porta.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele levantou do sofá exasperado. – Me conta tudo isso e depois acha que vai embora assim?

-Eu não acho que vou embora. – eu abri a porta. – Eu realmente irei embora, adeus seu idiota. Amaldiçôo o dia em que eu conheci você. – eu bati a porta e não olhei para trás.

_**F**__lashback – __**O**__ff_

Eu senti uma lagrimar rolar pelo meu rosto, me odiei por estar chorando por causa dele. Como eu sou uma *****_imbécile,_ chorar por um cafajeste. Eu deveria saber que isso não daria certo desde o momento da nossa primeira briga, como fui enganada todos esses meses. Ele me traia e eu fingia que não via. Mais isso nunca mais vai acontecer comigo. Não serei idiota novamente, não irei morar com alguém nem que eu tenha plena confiança que ele mereça meu amor e que ele me ama plenamente.

_**F**__lashback – __**O**__n _

-Onde você estava? – era a terceira vez que isso acontecia naquela semana. Ele chegava tarde do trabalho cheirando a *_brandy_ e a charuto.

-Deixa de ser chata garota. A vida é minha é faço dela o que bem entender. – ele jogou o paletó e a bolsa em algum lugar no chão da sala.

-Você me deve sim explicações, sou sua namorada e você me deve, pelo menos, algum tipo de respeito.

Ele riu, quase caindo de bêbado. – O único respeito que você merece é aquele que te dou na cama toda a noite.

Eu olhei para ele. – Você está-me confundindo com alguém, só pode. Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

-A mulher que eu como todo o dia horas. – minha raiva cresceu tanto que eu virei à mão na cara dele. Mais a reação que ele teve, eu jamais esperaria. Ele me deu um soco no rosto, na altura dos olhos. Com a força do soco, eu ai no chão. – Vamos deixar uma coisa aqui, você mora comigo e eu sustento você, então não lhe devo satisfação alguma. E nunca mais tenha a coragem de bater novamente, por que se isso voltar acontecer. – ele colocou o dedo na minha cara. – Eu acabo com você.

_**F**__lashback – __**O**__ff _

Não iria adiantar nada eu ficar remoendo o passado, estava na hora de eu pensar em mim e no meu filho. Ele jamais saberia do pai, eu juro por Deus que aquele monstro nunca vai se aproximar do meu filho novamente. Primeiro de tudo eu iria pedir para o irmão dele pegar o resto das minhas coisas naquela casa horrível. E depois que meu filho nascer eu darei a ele todo o amor e carinho que ele merece. Ele não tem culpa do pai que tem, e eu tenho certeza que meu filho vai ser muito mais feliz assim.

Eu olhei para o céu e sorri. -Rin, levante desse chão e vai arrumar sua vida. – eu disse a mim mesma, e sai de baixo da arvore, e caminhei à direção da saída do parque, quando bati em _algo_ sólido e cai no chão, desacordada. Uma luz amarela passava pelos meus olhos, e uma voz distante me chamava, mais eu não fazia idéia de quem era.

-Moça... Moça, a senhora está bem? – um homem alto e, tenho que dizer, muito bonito, me encarava. – A senhora está me ouvindo?

-Sim, estou. – eu tentei sentar-me, mais só consegui erguer meu corpo uns 10 centímetros para cima da maca, que só agora foi notada. –O que aconteceu? – eu olhei para o homem bonito.

-A senhora estava andando distraidamente, quando esbarrou em mim e caio ao chão, batendo a cabeça no meio fio. – ele disse, sorrindo. E que sorriso em.

-Mil desculpas por ter esbarrado no senhor... – eu disse, induzindo que ele disse seu nome.

-Tanaka. Sesshoumaru Tanaka. – ele estendeu a mão para mim.

-Fontaine. Rin Fontaine. – eu apertei sua mão levemente.

-Você é francesa? – ele perguntou.

-Não exatamente. Meu pai é. Eu cresci lá e falo a língua fluentemente.

-_Vraiment?_ (sério?) – ele sorriu, me ajudando a se levantar.

-_sûrement, Sesshoumaru_. (com certeza, Sesshoumaru.) – eu ri. – Você é a primeira pessoa que eu conheço aqui no Japão que fala Francês.

-Lhe digo o mesmo. Já que essa é uma feliz coincidência, gostaria de tomar um café comigo? – ele sorriu, eu nunca vi um sorriso tão lindo em um homem tão lindo.

E agora? O que eu faço? Aceito ou não? Quer saber de uma coisa. Eu irei aceitar sim, não estou com ninguém e posso fazer o que quiser. – Adoraria. – eu sorri.

-Fico feliz que tenha aceitado. Tenho certeza que a sua companhia me fará muito bem. – ele sorriu e me ofereceu seu braço, que eu prontamente aceitei.

-Sabe... – eu olhei para ele. – Não existem mais homens cavaleiros a ponto de sair no braço com uma mulher.

-Bom, eu fui criando na França, mais precisamente em Paris, a cidade do amor. Não seria possível eu não me tornar um cavalheiro com uma dama não é? – ele me olhou por um tempo, e depois sorriu. – Não acha?

-Concordo plenamente.

A minha amizade com Sesshoumaru estava crescendo a cada dia que passava. Duas semanas depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eu e Kohaku, e eu estava mais feliz do que quando estava com aquele *_bâtard_. Eu contei a Sesshoumaru tudo que havia acontecido comigo e fiquei feliz que ele não parou de me ver ou de me visitar na casa de minha prima. Ele estava muito mais atencioso comigo, como um amigo que eu sempre precisei.

Eu estava saindo do apartamento da minha prima, me dirigindo em direção ao meu trabalho, quando um carro cantando pneu na esquina me assustou por alguns momentos, mais depois eu continuei meu caminho. Porem, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo para reagir. Em 1 minuto o carro bateu no meu corpo e me fez girar sobre o capo do carro. Só me lembro de ver muito sangue e a minha visão ficou negra.

Eu pisquei meus olhos varias vezes, para me acostumar com a luz super clara do quarto onde eu estava. Quando minha visão focou tudo ao meu redor, pude ver minha mãe deitada no sofá, totalmente adormecida. Minha prima sentada ao lado de dela e alguém de cabelos prateados com a cabeça deitada na minha cama, também dormindo. Logo eu reconheci o dono daqueles cabelos. Eu levantei minha mão levemente e de um tapinha leve em sua cabeça, o fazendo acordar na hora, assustado.

-Rin... – ele sorriu, segurando a minha mão. – Como você está se sentindo?

Eu suspirei. –Ótima, só não me lembro o que aconteceu. O que houve comigo? – eu o encarei séria.

-Kohaku a atropelou. Mais não se preocupe, ele já foi preso, e se, condições de liberdade. – ele acariciou um rosto levemente.

Eu fiquei feliz de ouvir isso, pelo menos assim ele ficaria longe de mim e do meu filho... – Sesshoumaru e o meu filho? Diga-me, ele está bem? – eu o encarei, mais o olhar dele já dizia tudo. Eu o havia perdido. As lagrimas caíram facilmente pelo meu rosto. Eu não podia acreditar que aquele filho da mãe fez isso comigo. Eu queria matar Kohaku, por culpa dele eu perdi meu filho.

-Rin, por favor, não chore, tentei fazer de tudo para salva-lo, mais não consegui. Desculpe-me. – ele abaixou a cabeça, triste.

Eu levantei sua cabeça, sorrindo levemente. -Fico feliz que você tenha feito algo para salva-lo. – eu suspirei novamente. Infelizmente meu filho não estava mais lá e não adiantaria nada eu ficar chorando por causa disso. Mais essa perda, eu vou demorar um bom tempo para esquecer.

Pouco tempo depois minha prima e minha mãe acordaram e choraram junto comigo, por causa de tudo. Sesshoumaru sai à francesa, nos deixando no nosso momento família. Eu sabia que quando tudo isso passe, algo de bom viria para tirar essa dor do meu peito.

~*~*~*~*~* **8 meses depois ***~*~*~*~*~

Lembra quando eu disse que algo bom viria? Bom, algo muitíssimo bom veio para alegrar minha vida. Minha prima estava grávida de 3 mês, eu virei vice-presidente de uma firma de advocacia, me tornando a mais jovem vice-presidente do mundo. Eu e Sesshoumaru, finalmente, dos declaramos um ao outro. Todos os nossos amigos não ficaram tão surpresos, por que, como ele disseram 'o nosso amor já estava na cara de quem quisessem ver', eu achei isso super engraçado, mais era a pura verdade. Quem podia negar?

~*~*~*~*~* **3 anos depois ***~*~*~*~*~

Depois de muita conversa eu e Sesshy havíamos começado a morar juntos. Eu ainda tinha um pouco de trauma disso, mais depois de 2 anos e 4 meses de namoro, eu comecei a pensar que isso foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Era maravilho acordar todos os dias nos braços do amor da minha vida, enquanto ele dizia palavras românticas em francês no meu ouvido, eu conseguia me derreter toda com as palavras deles.

-Rin-Sama , é o Sesshoumaru-sama na linha 3. – minha secretaria me comunicou.

-Obrigada Kana. – eu deixei os papeis em cima da mesa de mogno e atendi ao telefone. – Oi *_mon amour_.- eu sorri.

-Como você está *_my goddess_? – ao fundo se podia ouvir a sirene na ambulância.

-Muito bem, mais morrendo de saudades. – ela guardava as papeladas.

-Eu também estou meu amor, mais não se preocupe, meu plantão acaba daqui a 1 hora ai poderemos matar as nossas saudades. – ele disse maliciosamente.

-É o que eu espero. – eu sorri.

-Linda, eu estava pensando... Que tal nos sairmos para jantar hoje?

-Adoraria, mais você não está cansado? – ela indagou.

-Não para jantar com a minha deusa. – eu senti meu rosto ruborizar.

-Em qual restaurante e a que horas? – eu perguntei, curiosa

-Eu vou passar ao no seu trabalho daqui a 45 minutos. – ele disse, rapidamente.

-Mas eu nem posso em casa me arrumar?

-Não... – ele riu. – Amor tenho que desligar, ate daqui a pouco. Te Amo.

-Te Amo. – eu ouvi a ligação acabar desliguei o telefone. – O que será que ele está tramando?

Eu fechei tudo no escritório e esperei que Hana me avisasse da chegada de Sesshoumaru. Quando deu 19:30, ele entrou no escritório, lindo, perfeito e maravilhoso como sempre.

-Pronta? – ele sorriu, me oferecendo o braço. Que eu prontamente aceitei.

-Sempre. – eu sorri, me perdendo em seus olhos.

Chegamos a um dos restaurantes mais lindo da cidade. A nossa mesa tinha uma vista para os arranha-céus mais lindos de Tókio. Quando sentamos, um garçom logo veio com um balde com gelo e dentro havia uma garrafa de *_prosseco_.

-Sesshy, por que você me trouxe aqui? Você tem alguma noticia maravilhosa para me contar? – eu olhava para ele.

-Na verdade, eu tenho uma pergunta pra lhe fazer. – ele tirou do casaco uma caixa de vidro lindíssima e a abriu, me mostrando um anel de rubi perfeito (**N/a**: A foto está no meu perfil). – Rin, *_Je t'aime, Veux-tu m'épouser_?

Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Ele pegou totalmente de surpresa. Minha mão tremia, quando eu olhei para ele. –Sim. – eu sorri. Ele se levantou e me beijou gentilmente. Eu nunca havia pensado que alguém me pediria em casamento e ainda mais em francês. Ele é o homem mais perfeito do mundo.

~*~*~*~*~* **2 anos depois ***~*~*~*~*~

-'Parabéns para você, Nesta data querida, Muitas felicidades, Muitos anos de vida'... – todos cantavam para Shiori, de 5 anos, filha da prima Chio e do seu marido Ryo. A festa estava linda, Shiori se divertia demais, enquanto Akane dormia no meu colo. Nem parecia que ela já tinha 1 ano. Ela me lembrava muito Sesshoumaru. Eu havia casado com ele há 2 anos mais parecia que havia sido ontem. E quando eu disse que estava grávida a nossa felicidade somente aumentou. Eu pensei que nunca mais seria feliz, mais agora, olhando para a minha filha e para o meu marido brincando com as crianças, eu tinha certeza que a minha felicidade ainda aumentaria mais. Já passava das dez na noite quando voltamos para casa. E Akane nada de dormir.

-Olha só quem não quer dormir. – Sesshoumaru disse, olhando Akane o chama com as mãozinhas.

-Acho que ela quer você Sesshy. – eu sorri.

-Vem com o papai então linda. Eu vou contar uma historia linda pra você poder dormir e deixar a mamãe descansar. – ele sorria para ela que puxava os logos cabelos prateados do pai. Não havia nem se passado 15 minutos e Sesshoumaru entrou no nosso quarto.

- Acho que vou ficar com ciúmes. – eu disse, brincando.

-Ciúmes de que meu amor? – ele se sentou na cama, me puxando para o seu colo.

-Você gosta mais dela do que de mim. – eu fiz bico, quanto ele ria. Eu sorri, o abraçando. – Você está feliz meu amor?

-Como nunca fui antes. E você minha rainha? – ele fechou os braços na minha cintura.

-Como nunca pensei que seria. – eu o beijei levemente. Eu olhei nos seus olhos, me perdendo neles. – Sesshy?

-Diga meu amor.

-_m'aimes-tu?_ – eu sorri.

-_pour toujours._ – ele disse, me beijando novamente.

_l'amour de ma vie a retardé à arriver, plus quand il venait, ravir mon corps et mon âme. _(O amor da minha vida tardou a chegar, mais quando veio, me arrebatou de corpo e alma – desconhecido)

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>radução:

• bâtard - Bastardo

• imbécile – Tolo (a)

• mon amour – Meu Amor

• my goddess – Minha Deusa

• Je t'aime, Veux-tu m'épouser? – Eu amo você, quer se casar comigo?

• m'aimes-tu? – Você me ama?

• pour toujours – Para sempre


End file.
